


Always Coming Back To You

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dominant Jackson, Dominant Scott, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Submissive Isaac, Switch Danny, Switch Stiles, Teen Wolf, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Human AU also with D/S.  Isaac is a submissive who is looking for his rightful Dom.  He gets used and then passed along to the point where he starts to think that he'll never be good enough for any Dom, but there is one who can't get him out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Coming Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously some canon divergence, but Isaac is still being abused by his father. Also yes I am slightly obsessed with Isaac, so sue me :)

Mr. Lahey

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE A DOM!! YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!!!!"

Isaac whimpered as another glass hit the wall near his face, a piece scratching his cheek. He tried to run, but his father grabbed him by the arms and hauled him up. "Stop fighting Isaac. You're going to the freezer!" Isaac began to cry, but went limp, his submissive side needing to obey. He shut his eyes not wanting to see the basement or the freezer. He felt his father tugging at him. "D-Dad please". They stopped moving then and Isaac opened his eyes.

"What did you say?" Isaac shut his mouth and shook his head. Isaac's father backhanded him quickly causing the boy to cry out again. "You shut your mouth before I keep you in the freezer all night!" Isaac sobbed as his father opened the freezer door and shoved the boy inside. "You learn to be a good sub and maybe then i'll let you out!"

The door slammed shut leaving Isaac in pitch darkness. He wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes. He wished he was a good enough sub. He wished he had a dom. He wished he had someone to love him.

He wished someone would let him out of this freezer. 

 

Scott McCall

It wasn't uncommon for an unattached Dom to request a submissive's presence. In fact, at Beacon Hills it was very popular for Doms to frequently take subs home for a night or two to 'explore' their connection. Some subs avoided being requested at all cost, wanting to keep themselves looking pure. They didn't really believe that their Dom was someone they just happened to go to school with.

Isaac didn't really have that option. With his father always on his back telling him he wasn't good enough, and the fact that he had realized pretty early on he was gay..he had to put out and show every male Dom he could that he was available.

Scott McCall noticed. That's just what Isaac had been hoping for. A couple of days after Isaac's freezer episode he found Scott waiting at his locker after the last class of the day. Isaac hesitated for a moment before approaching and ducking his head.

"Hello sir" he murmured softly. Scott chuckled gently. "You can relax Isaac. Come on look at me." Isaac obeyed quickly looking up at Scott, relaxing a little more as he saw the other boy smiling. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

Scott nodded. "If you're free this evening, i'd like you to come home with me. If that's ok of course." Isaac's mouth dropped open. A Dom wanted him? "Of course sir." Scott's smile seemed to grow even wider. "Great, shall we then?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being Scott's sub for the night wasn't exactly what Isaac had expected it to be. Unlike the other Doms who always seemed to want something sexual from their subs. Instead Scott just wanted someone to hang out with.

Sure Scott had Isaac kneel at his feet, and he fed him pizza, praising him and even telling him he was a good boy. It was nice, but something felt strained. Like it was all forced. They played video games and when it came time for bed Scott had Isaac sleep in bed with him. He didn't kiss Isaac though..or try to touch him. "Good night Isaac" he murmured softly before he was out snoring.

Isaac lay there in the silence. He wasn't truly upset, but it didn't feel right either.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Scott took him to school, he gave Isaac a speech. Isaac had known it was coming, but it was still nice of Scott. It wasn't Isaac's fault, Scott just didn't feel that kind of connection with him. He told Isaac he was a great sub, any Dom would be lucky to have him.

Isaac had started tuning it out when Scott told him he was good, because well....if he was good wouldn't Scott have wanted him? He wanted to ask...

Instead he watched as Scott hurried to catch up with Allison Argent. As they walked down the hallway Isaac could see their connection was strong. They made a good pair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles Stillinski

Isaac and Stiles were partners in chem class when the new term had come around. Isaac had always thought that Stiles would be a sub when it came to classifications, but was surprised when the hyperactive boy was recognized as a switch. It was odd, but still Stiles had some Dom in him. Maybe it would be enough.

"Friday's test is going to be insane" Stiles muttered as he copied down the notes Mr. Harrison was putting on the board. Isaac nodded focused on taking his own notes. "Shit, what was that last part he's erasing?" Isaac slid his notebook over having just finished copying that section. "Thanks buddy." Isaac bit his lip as he watched Stiles copying his notes. 

"Do you need help studying?" Stiles stopped writing and looked up at him slowly. Isaac blushed as Stiles kept quiet, but continued to look at him. Isaac knew he was taking a risk, but it had been two weeks since his night with Scott and his dad was getting angrier each night that Isaac came home a "failed sub". 

Stiles smiled slowly. "I see what you're doing there. Alright, sounds good. You come over to my place tonight, you have a ride?" Isaac shrugged. "A bike.." Stiles shook his head. "Nah, you can just come home with me in the jeep then. My baby's a much faster ride." Isaac smiled and ducked his head. "Thank you sir."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe Isaac should have known that a switch and a sub weren't a good match. It was rare that a switch ever paired with a sub. They usually stuck with other switches or Doms, who could easily make them submit, but they also could handle when a switch wanted to try dominating. Some Doms even said that it made things hotter in the bedroom when they had to fight their partner a little more.

Stiles was a great guy, but he was too hyperactive. His orders were normal, nothing humiliating. They even kissed a little. It felt nice, but many times throughout the night Stiles seemed..well he seemed as if he needed domination. Isaac couldn't give him that, but he could be the best sub possible for him. So he did that. 

They studied, made out some more and like Scott, Stiles had Isaac spend the night in his bed. There was a kiss before bed, and Stiles held him close throughout the night. It seemed ok.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day just like Scott Stiles gave a speech, granted he trailed off a lot and tried to make a lot of big comparisons or something..Isaac couldn't really tell. Either way he thanked Stiles and told him he understood.

His father however didn't. 

Isaac spent the whole night in the freezer only after his father had beaten him with his fists, and then a bit of a steak knife.

Isaac cleaned his cuts up and hid them as best he could the next day.

Good subs never complained.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson Whittemore

Jackson had been a true surprise. Jackson was a natural Dom. He and his girlfriend switch Lydia were the perfect couple. Jackson wasn't the type to be pushed around though, so when Lydia fought for dominance, Jackson didn't like it. They stayed together for a while, then they broke up, got back together etc. etc.

Then they broke up for what seemed like the final time. A couple of days later one of the new twins, Aidan Isaac thought, was seen all over Lydia. She was eating up the attention and when she decided to dominate him in the lunchroom, well he followed her orders. 

Isaac had just thrown out his lunch, watching the scene while trying to look like he wasn't. When he saw Jackson angrily storming away he couldn't help, but giggle a little. He had never seen Jackson so..out of control. 

Jackson saw though. Just as he was leaving he bumped shoulders with Isaac. "Something funny Lahey?"

Isaac bit his lip and shook his head. "No sir!" Jackson licked his lips and Isaac swore he gave him the up down. "My house tonight, be there by 7". Isaac gaped at him. "Problem Lahey?" Isaac shook his head. "Good. Don't be late." 

Then Jackson was gone through the double doors of the cafe. Isaac swallowed before realizing he was trembling a little.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Isaac entered Jackson's bedroom that night he knew it was going to be different than his nights with Scott and Stiles. Jackson was sitting back on his bed already undressed down to his briefs. "Kneel at the foot of the bed Lahey." Isaac easily dropped into the command keeping his head bowed until he was instructed to look up. When he did he found himself faced with Jackson's cock.

"Go ahead its not going to bite." Isaac hesitated a moment before slipping his mouth over the head of Jackson's cock. He sucked a little looking up to see Jackson watching him. "You ever done this before? Blink once for yes twice for no."

Isaac blinked twice. Jackson sighed and nodded. "Then listen to me ok? Just start slow and take more when you can." Isaac let Jackson guide him relaxing as the Dom slid his hand into Isaac's hair. "When you think you can take more move up slowly. Just try and get used to the feeling." Isaac bobbed his head a little as he tried to nod causing Jackson to raise an eyebrow. He blushed and looked back down, moving his way up to swallow more of Jackson's cock. It tasted different, but it wasn't too bad which was good. Jackson's hand stayed in his hair, not forcing him, only guiding him when necessary. Isaac was surprised at how patient the young Dom was with him. It...it didn't seem like the Jackson he had seen in school. It was, really nice.

Wanting to really please Jackson, Isaac decided he could take a lot more of the boy's cock. He pushed himself, taking almost all of Jackson's cock in his mouth.

Isaac started to choke and then Jackson was pulling him back off of his cock. "Whoa! Hey I thought we talked about going slow!" Isaac whimpered and dropped his head. "I'm so sorry sir. I just..I just wanted to please you.."

"Stop"

Isaac froze looking up as Jackson put up his hand. "Relax Isaac. Look it was a good try, but maybe you're not ready." Jackson stood up and went to pull up his briefs but was caught when Isaac grabbed them first. Jackson looked at him in surprise.

"Isaac let go"

"No"

Everything inside of Isaac screamed at him to obey, but he wanted so badly to show Jackson he could do this. He could be the perfect sub. So very slowly Isaac opened his mouth again and slipped back over Jackson's head. The Dom hesitated a moment before letting Isaac work.

The next time Isaac was pulled off, it was only because Jackson wasn't ready for the boy to have cum in his mouth.

That night Jackson held Isaac tight as they slept. He didn't kiss Isaac goodnight, but when Isaac tried to move away Jackson growled and pulled him closer. "Stay" he murmured sleepily. Isaac smiled a little as he held Jackson's arm. Something just felt right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jackson drove them to school. He didn't say anything really as they got out of the car. Just a quick, "see you at practice" and then he was off.

A couple of period later Isaac saw Jackson and Lydia sharing lunch.

Isaac felt sick. He hadn't been a good enough sub.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Mahealani 

After the fallout with Jackson, Isaac had stopped looking. He had stopped trying to show that he was a good sub, because it didn't seem to matter anymore.

His father was angry. The more Isaac came home the worse it got. He spent many nights in the freezer and came to school with black eyes almost every week. All he could do was say that he got it during lacrosse practice.

Isaac felt like a shell of himself. So he didn't see Danny coming from a mile away.

Lacrosse practice had gotten out late again and Isaac having been the last one off the field, now had to wait until everyone was gone so he could use the showers. He tried to make sure no one was around because if the saw the bruises and cuts on his chest, stomach and back...well he wouldn't know what to tell them.

Isaac had just stepped into the shower and turned the spray on full blast. He stood there for a moment just letting the hot water stream over his tired and achy muscles. It was then that Danny's head popped up from the next stall.

"Isaac!" Isaac yelped in surprise stepping back into the corner of the shower and covering himself as best as he could. "Sorry! Promise i'm not looking!" Danny yelled as he covered his eyes. "Just wanted to talk, didn't mean to scare you." Isaac swallowed as he stepped a little closer. "I-its ok. Did you need something?"

"I was going to go to the Jungle tonight and was wondering if you could come with?" Isaac hesitated. Danny was a switch like Stiles. Granted he hadn't really seen Danny's sub side show much, so maybe he didn't need it as much as Stiles seemed to." Isaac bit his lip. "Yeah sure." Danny smiled. "Great, well i'll let you finish up, i'll be in my car. We can grab dinner before we go." "Ok" Isaac watched as Danny disappeared. A few minutes later he heard the door to the locker room open and close. Isaac sighed, he had almost been seen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac's night with Danny went pretty well. They ate at a causal diner where Danny spent most of the time asking about Isaac, and then after paying they headed to the Jungle. Isaac had never been before, but Danny knew a back entrance that could get them in without any questions being asked. The place was huge, loud music pumping and the dance floor packed with sweaty bodies crashing together. Isaac stayed close to Danny, relaxing when the other boy threw an arm around his waist.

Isaac wasn't the best dancer, but Danny didn't seem to mind. They spent the night on the floor just moving against each other. Eventually Danny slipped his hands into Isaac's back pockets and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss turned to making out pretty fast and Isaac found that he was barely thinking about Jackson as he slipped his arms around Danny's neck.

Barely thinking about Jackson..just barely.

The night took a turn though when Danny went to grab drinks for him and Isaac at the bar. Isaac watched as Danny bumped into someone who obviously seemed to know him. The other boy looked out and saw Isaac, taking him in for a moment before turning back and..yelling at Danny? Danny turned to him and seemed to start yelling back before shaking his head and pushing his way back to Isaac.

"Shit...the drinks." Isaac shook his head and pulled Danny quickly into a kiss. "Its ok, I wasn't thirsty anyways." Danny smiled gratefully at Isaac.

That night, Danny drove Isaac home. Isaac swallowed as they sat in the driveway. "I'm so sorry about tonight Isaac. I just..the guy at the bar..that's Ethan from school. We...a couple of months ago we tried dating. He's a switch too so we thought we had a good chance, but we were never in sync. We'd want to be dominated at the same time, want to Dom at the same time..we couldn't do it so we broke it off. I thought..I thought I could handle going out tonight since I haven't been with anyone in so long, but I guess I still need time. You are an amazing sub Isaac, if I was ready I would definitely be with you." Isaac nodded trying not to cry at another failed night. He let Danny kiss him softly and tell him what a good boy he was. He nodded when Danny said that they could try again sometime.

He held himself together all the way into his house. He would have been fine if his dad had been asleep.

But Isaac was never that lucky.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day word got around quickly. After Danny had dropped Isaac off he returned home to find Ethan outside and waiting. They had an argument, which turned into crying which turned into kissing...

Isaac knew the rest. He avoided Danny when the boy tried to talk to him in between periods.

It was better this way, he thought as he saw Ethan watching him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until lunch that he realized he didn't have any food or money. His father had been particularly angry about his night with Danny considering he didn't even last through the night. That morning Isaac had ran to his bike trying to get away from his dad. It was a miracle he had brought his homework to school.

So he sat alone at a lunch table his head resting on his arms as he listened to everyone so happy and carefree around him. No one cared about Isaac. Scott and Stiles had their friends, Jackson had Lydia and Danny now had Ethan. No one wanted him.

Isaac startled when an apple appeared in front of his face. He looked up to see Jackson watching him quietly. "Where's your lunch Lahey?" Isaac swallowed. "Was running late.." Jackson pushed the apple further into Isaac's face until the sub took it and thanked him quietly. "You need to eat Isaac, its important. We can't have our defense passed out on the field because they were hungry." Isaac wanted to say more, but Jackson was gone just as quickly as he had come.

Isaac ate the apple grateful for it. He wished he could make it up to Jackson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started to become a routine then. Isaac would 'forget' his lunch or bring too little to make an adequate meal and Jackson would show up out of the blue and give him an apple, sometimes a small sandwich and once even a whole bagged lunch. Jackson always seemed annoyed or angry with him, but he still gave him the lunch and told him not to make it a habit. Isaac tried not to, but at the same time..it gave him a chance to see Jackson, and that's what he craved so badly it hurt.

Then the texts came.

Isaac wasn't sure how Jackson had gotten his number, but he didn't really mind. Jackson and Lydia were on the outs, so every couple of days he would text Isaac and tell him to come to his car after school. They'd go home, eat dinner and then Isaac would give Jackson a blowjob before homework and bed. The next day Jackson would drive them both to school before handing a lunch bag practically bursting. "Eat all of it" he'd always tell Isaac before disappearing down the hall to talk to Lydia.

It was odd. Isaac felt so loved and cared for when he and Jackson were alone..but when they got to school it all ended. He'd try not to hurt when he saw Jackson sitting with Lydia, talking to her, trying to hold her hand. It felt wrong.

Isaac just reminded himself that in the end Jackson always seemed to come back to him. Maybe one day he'd stay with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long week right before summer was to start, Isaac was surprised to receive a text. For the past couple of weeks Jackson and Lydia had gone back to dating and looking like Beacon Hills power couple. Then all of the sudden Lydia was with Aidan again, sitting in his lap at lunch while he fed her out of his hand.

Jackson looked furious as he stormed by Isaac and dropped him a sandwich. Two periods later Jackson sent him the usual meet me by my car message. Isaac tapped out a quick yes sir and waited impatiently for school to end.

The car ride to Jackson's house was quiet and tense. A couple of times Isaac had tried to speak up, but seeing the look on Jackson's face he quickly cut himself off.

When they got inside Jackson told Isaac he needed to take a shower. Isaac watched as Jackson took his stairs two at a time before he heard the bathroom door slam and the water turning on.

While he waited Isaac decided to make dinner. He looked through fridge, freezer and pantry before finally deciding to make pasta. It wouldn't take him long and if he timed it perfectly, it would be on the table as Jackson came back from the shower.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jackson came downstairs the first thing he saw was Isaac kneeling by his chair at the table. The second thing he saw was that dinner was on the table. Jackson swallowed as he came into the kitchen and took his seat gently running a hand through Isaac's hair as he looked at the layout. "Thank you Isaac" he murmured before eating. He alternated between feeding himself and Isaac the pasta until his plate was clean. He turned to the sub after the meal and told him quietly to go upstairs and get undressed, and that he'd be up after he cleaned the kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac paced around Jackson's bedroom while he waited for the Dom. He couldn't do what Jackson had asked of him...no one had ever seen him naked..no one had seen his scars. Isaac had to get out. He couldn't let Jackson see him like this he couldn't. Then everyone would know about his dad...and Jackson might never want him again.

He heard a soft knock on the door before Jackson came in smiling, until he noticed Isaac was in his clothes.

"Isaac I thought I told you to strip." Isaac bit his lip and shook his head, stepping back a little as Jackson came closer. "Isaac stop where you are right now and strip." Isaac stopped..but he still didn't follow the other order. Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't like you. Isaac i'm trying to freaking reward you here and you're disobeying. Can you tell me why?" Isaac shook his head. "Sir its ok I don't need a reward." Jackson pursed his lips. "I didn't ask what you needed i'm telling you what you need. I thought you were a good sub Isaac." Isaac stepped closer then feeling the tears start to form. "I am a good sub! Please Jackson I am!!"

"Then strip Isaac this is your last warning before I punish you." Isaac bowed his head as the tears finally started to fall. Slowly though he removed his clothes until he was standing naked in front of Jackson.

He couldn't bare to look at the other boy. He heard Jackson gasp and he tried to quickly cover himself up, but then the Dom was there holding his arms by his sides. "How did you get these?" his voice was soft as he lifted a hand to trace at one Isaac's scars. "P-Please sir. Please I know I look damaged, but i'm still good, ple-"

"Tell me how you got these Isaac". Isaac swallowed. "Lacrosse" he whispered whimpering a little as Jackson's grip tightened on his wrists. "Isaac!"

"My Dad!!!" Isaac screamed pulling out of Jackson's grip. "Every time I do something wrong he punishes me. Every time another Dom takes me out and then decides they don't want me my father beats me or locks me in the freezer to remind me i'm a bad sub and i'll never be good enough to have a Dom!!! He won't let me forget it. That's why I don't always have lunches at school or I show up with black eyes even though we didn't have practice the day before. Its because of him, because i'm not good enough!!!"

Isaac fell to the floor sobbing. It was all over. Jackson was going to tell him they were done and then he'd get another round from his dad. Isaac couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't live like this any longer.

Jackson was by his side suddenly. "Isaac look at me." The sub looked up sniffling. Jackson looked upset, but not mad at him, mad at maybe his father. He stroked Isaac's cheek and gently rubbed his wrists. "I'm so sorry Isaac I didn't know.." He kissed Isaac's wrists before cupping Isaac's face and wiping away his tears. "This is going to stop now. I won't let him hurt you anymore Isaac. You're mine."

Isaac blinked in surprise and shook his head. "What do you mean?" Jackson licked his lips. "I mean that tomorrow I am going to request you as my official submissive." Isaac shook his head. "Jackson you can't! That's permanent! What about Lydia?" Jackson shook his head. "What about her? She beautiful sure, but she's a switch. I don't want a switch Isaac, I want a sub, I want you. Don't you see? Surely you figured it out before I did. No matter what, I always came back to you." Isaac started to cry harder then. "Y-You really want me?" Jackson was smiling now as he pulled Isaac into his lap.

"I only want you." Then Jackson was kissing Isaac catching him off guard. Jackson had never kissed Isaac before, but when their lips finally connected it felt perfect. Just how it was supposed to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the night talking about what was going to happen. Jackson's father was a lawyer and after Isaac told his story they would have Sheriff Stillinski arrest Isaac's father and the begin taking him to court. Jackson's father would defend Isaac and Jackson would file the official paperwork to make Isaac his sub. They decided that the next day after school Jackson would take Isaac back to his house to pack up all of his stuff.

"If you want you're welcome to your own room here" Jackson had offered, but Isaac had shaken his head. "We can put my stuff in there so it doesn't crowd your room, but i'd prefer to sleep with you." Jackson had smiled and kissed him again.

When it came time for bed, Isaac slept a t- shirt and sweatpants that Jackson leant him. He snuggled down into Jackson's arms loving the way he was kissed and cuddled. "Thank you" he murmured softly as he started to fall asleep. "Don't thank me" Jackson had murmured back. "I always take care of what's mine." Isaac smiled into Jackson's chest.

Maybe, just maybe he was a good sub after all.


End file.
